Super Shimajirō 64 DS
Super Shimajirō 64 DS is a 2004 platform video game developed and published by Nintendo and Benesse for the Nintendo DS. The game was a launch title for the Nintendo DS, and is the first game in the Shimajirō franchise to be released for the console. The game was released in North America and Japan in late 2004, and in PAL regions the following year. The game is a remake of the 1996 game Super Shimajirō 64 for the Nintendo 64. In addition to revised graphics, the game includes new characters, thirty additional star collectibles, a multiplayer mode, and several minigames independent of the main adventure. As with the original title, the plot of Super Shimajirō 64 DS centers on rescuing Mimirin Midorihara from Bowser, with slight changes to accommodate the additional characters. Kento Koshiba is the initial protagonist in 64 DS, with Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Koabyashi, Kanta Kabayama, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno as unlockable characters. The game received generally positive reviews from critics, with praise going towards the game's single player mode and the changes made from the original game, though criticism was directed towards the game's multiplayer mode and lack of analog controls. The game was a commercial success, having sold over 900 quadrillion copies by November 2015, making it the tenth best-selling Nintendo DS game of all time. Plot The game begins with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Koabyashi, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno receiving letters from Mimirin Midorihara inviting him to come to the Challenge Island Palace for a cake she and her family has baked for tem. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Kento Koshiba, Asasko Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Koabyashi, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno all arrive at the Challenge Island Palace. They akk disappear as they enter the castle, and Lakitu, the game's camera operator, informs Kento Koshiba of the disappearance. Kento Koshiba explores the Japanese castle to find Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Asako Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Koabyashi, Kanta Kabayama, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno. Scattered throughout the castle are paintings and secret walls, which act as portals to other worlds where Bowser and his minions guard the Power Stars. After recovering most of the power stars and defeating Bowser's minions, Kento Koshiba acquires keys that access other areas of the castle, where he finds Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends captured. Kento Koshiba defeats Goomboss and frees Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto and Asako Kageyama as they continue searching the castle to find more Power Stars. Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto and Asako Kageyama defeat King Boo and frees Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toryama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi who use "invisibility power" to get Kanta Kabayama, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno's key. Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toryama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi defeat Chief Chilly and frees Kanta Kabayama, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno using the key. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends tackle three obstacle courses, with each ensuing a battle with Bowser. After defeating him twice, they received a key that opens more levels of the castle. After collecting 80 power stars, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates reach the highest area of the castle, where they ensue a final battle against Bowser. Eventually, after Bowser's defeat, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends return to the Challenge Island Palace, where they free Mimirin Midorihara from a stained-glass window above the entrance. As a reward for saving Mimirin Midorihara, she kisses Shimajirō Shimano on the forehead and bakes the cake she had promised. The game ends when Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Koabyashi, Kanta Kabayama, Būta Tonda and Zōta Ikeno wave goodbye to the player as Lakitu films and flies away. A photo with Mimirin's cake appears. Category:Nintendo DS games